gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Carbine Rifle
(GTA V) |weight = Medium |ammo = 60 rounds (GTA III) 30 rounds (VC, LCS, VCS, GTA IV) 50 rounds (SA & CW) 30 rounds (60 w/ Extended Clip) (100 w/ Box Clip) (GTA V) |sold in = Ammu-Nation Underground Gun Shops (IV) |price =$5000 (GTA III, GTA VC, GTA IV) $4500 (GTA SA) $5400 (GTA LCS, GTA VCS) $2100 (GTA V) |caption = The Carbine Rifle in Grand Theft Auto V. |Unlocked After = Arms Shortage (GTA III) Rub Out (GTA Vice City) Yay Ka-Boom-Boom (GTA San Andreas) Three Leaf Clover (GTA IV) The Jewel Store Job (GTA V) Rank 42 (GTA Online) |manufacturer = Vom Feuer (GTA V) }} The Carbine Rifle, also known as M4 or M16 is an Assault Rifle that has been featured in every Grand Theft Auto game since Grand Theft Auto III, except Grand Theft Auto Advance. It is useful in almost any situation, boasting accuracy, power and magazine capacity. In Grand Theft Auto V, it is manufactured by Vom Feuer. Throughout the games, the models differ slightly, along with zoom capability, rate of fire, and stopping power. Design ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Grand Theft Auto III s rendition has considerably lower quality than its successors, resembling the Armalite AR-10, judging by the handguard and the overall shape, even though it is called 'M16' in-game. The fact that the AR-10 fires 7.62x51mm ammunition as opposed to the less powerful 5.56x45mm ammo of M4/M16 rifles possibly explains why this weapon was far more powerful per shot than the M4-type rifles of later games, and the 7.62x39mm AK47. This is a rather odd choice, since the AR-10 is a considerably old rifle that was mostly in service in European countries (Such as Germany, Portugal and Italy) during the 50s and the 60s, and is therefore considerably hard to find in America. The weapon has a 60 round magazine, even though the in-game magazine model looks like a regular 30-round AR magazine. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Grand Theft Auto: Vice City s rifle is modeled after a Colt Model 733, but with the front sight facing backwards. It is called 'M4' in-game (which is not only incorrect for the model, but also anachronistic, as the M4 was not introduced until 1994). Originally, the beta featured an assault rifle that resembled an Colt Model 653 (M16A1 Carbine), but it was later replaced by the current model. It also appears to have an aftermarket crane stock. The beta rifle's model can still be found in the game files, and can be seen in the intro cutscene of the game, as well as the one for Rub Out and the ending one of Keep Your Friends Close... ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas reuses the model from GTA: Vice City, again called 'M4' in-game (and again inaccurate since the game is set in 1992). In the mission Stowaway, a government agent is shown holding a camouflaged variant of a Colt M16A1. This, however, is never available to use in-game. This was probably a beta model. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it once again uses the GTA: Vice City and GTA: San Andreas model. With the game being set in 1998, the M4 would fit, though name is still incorrect since it's a Model 733. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories features a rifle resembling the M16A1, named 'Assault Rifle' in-game. It uses a similar model from the previously mentioned San Andreas mission Stowaway, sans the camouflage. Lance Vance again refers to it as an "M4" during a mission, which is an anachronism.It also has a 30 round Magazine,which is also an anachronism as the 30 round magazine has not yet been adopted in 1984,the setting of Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Grand Theft Auto IV features a rifle based on the Colt M4A1, titled 'Carbine Rifle' in-game. This version is accurate both in timeline and overall features, including accurate weapon specs such as rate of fire, magazine size and appearance. Interestingly, the carry handle has been replaced with an aftermarket drum sight. It also has "Property Of Liberty City Arms" stamped where the magazine release is normally found, probably a reference to the "Property Of U.S. Govt" stamped on real-life government-owned M4A1s in the United States. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars s rendition is difficult to identify, but it is has a full stock and long barrel, and the triangular hand guard as seen on the HUD suggests it is based on the Colt M16A2.However,its overall shape resembles an Armalite AR-10 It has, much like in GTA: San Andreas, a 50-round magazine. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Grand Theft Auto V s rendition of the Carbine Rifle is based on a mishmash of different AR-15s, featuring almost identical parts (with regards to the lower receiver, especially the magazine well, and also the gas block) that was possibly influenced by the Remington R5 RGP and Heckler & Koch HK416. The pistol grip seems to be a combination between both Ergo and Hogue grips. The trigger housing is similar to the Magpul Enhanced Trigger Guard. The upper receiver seems to be influenced by the VLTOR MUR-1 upper receiver, with a raised Picatinny rail, similar to the HK416. It also has dual mounted iron sights on the main Picatinny rail. There are also some influences from a Daniel Defense DDM4V7, notably the handguard, which is the Daniel Defense Modular Floating Rail (MFR) 9.0, and complete with an aftermarket buttstock. In the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game, the Carbine Rifle's textures are much more detailed, having stampings and pins on the receiver that aren't visible on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. It is manufactured by the Austrian company Vom Feuer, as seen inscribed in the updated model (which may be again an allusion to HK416 - being an American design produced by a company from a German-speaking country). Performance ''Grand Theft Auto III'' The GTA III version of the rifle differs from any other variant for how powerful it is: Featuring an exceptionally high rate of fire and a 60-round magazine, it is always a one shot kill against any enemy in any part of the body and can easily destroy most vehicles with a few bursts, making it arguably the most powerful firearm in the game. One might even compare it to the Minigun or the M60 seen in later games. Similar to the Sniper Rifle and the Rocket Launcher, the rifle can be aimed in first person, resulting in a stationary view with the crosshair on the center of the screen. Despite (or perhaps due to) its power, the Carbine Rifle in GTA III suffers from wild and nearly uncontrollable recoil- even when being aimed in first person. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' The M4 in GTA Vice City is a much less powerful rifle than its GTA III predecessor, and despite still being a one-shot kill in nearly all occasions, it now features a slower rate of fire and a 30-round magazine. On the other hand, the recoil is also much lower this time around, making it useful for more precise shots. Like in GTA III, it can also be aimed in first person. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The GTA San Andreas version has an even lower rate of fire than unusual for an assault rifle, and it also has considerably less power, now only being a one-shot kill weapon if aimed at the head. Even though, it is still highly effective, featuring a 50-round STANAG magazine and a smaller crosshair than that of the AK-47, making it useful for more precise and accurate shots. It is nearly recoiless compared to the AK-47 and has a 20 meter range advantage over it. The M4 is outranged only by the Country Rifle and the Sniper Rifle. It doesn't feature a first person aiming mode like its predecessors did, and neither do any of the following games have it. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories/Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' The rifle in GTA Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories is closer to the Vice City version, having a similar rate of fire and being a one-shot kill against most enemies. It also features a 30-round magazine in both games. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the performance of the Carbine Rifle is stellar. Accuracy and fire rate are both high, along with damage. It is highly effective in close to mid range, with accuracy dropping off at long range. Accuracy is even higher when crouched, allowing the player to fire it on fully automatic while being able to reliably hit targets. It has the longest range of any non-sniper weapon in the game. It's not as powerful as the AK-47, but its precision and fire rate still make it nonetheless one of the best rifles in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Chinatown Wars version is incredibly powerful, being almost comparable to the one present in GTA III, with a few bursts being enough to easily kill an enemy and destroy a vehicle. Its fire rate is also exceptionally fast, being able to quickly empty its 50-round magazine. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Carbine Rifle is superior and all-round to SMGs, and is more accurate but less powerful than the Advanced Rifle along with the quick rate of fire which makes the ammo decrease quickly. Still, it is a very accurate weapon that can be relied on for any situation. Customization In Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, the Carbine Rifle can be customized with various attachments and tints by visiting an Ammu-nation store. In-Game Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, it is used for the first time in Rub Out, where Lance gives Tommy an M4 to kill Diaz. After the mission it can be bought at the Downtown Ammu-Nation. Then during Cop Land, a police officer and two soldiers are seen using the rifles. They can also be seen at Fort Baxter Air Base being wielded by soldiers. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the M4 is used by the army at a six star wanted level, during Black Project, Up, Up and Away! and Vertical Bird, and by the Ballas (3D Universe) during End of the Line. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' It is a very rare weapon during the course of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, being used only by Forelli Family hitmen in Love on the Rocks, Kazuki's guards in Cash in Kazuki's Chips, and by Massimo's guards in The Sicilian Gambit. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it is used in various missions (most notably when Lance uses it in Blitzkrieg Strikes Again), and can be bought at Ammu-Nation upon unlocking Ocean Beach following From Zero to Hero. Soldiers at Fort Baxter Air Base can once again be seen wielding the rifle. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the Carbine Rifle is given during Three Leaf Clover and is available to purchase afterwards. Niko uses it during the The Ballad of Gay Tony mission, Ladies Half Price, provided if players choose to go back to the ambush and kill him and Packie. NOOSE Officers will attack the player if they have a wanted level of three stars or higher. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Carbine is the first weapon to be used in the game, being used by Michael and Trevor during the prologue. If the Loud and Dumb approach is used during The Jewel Store Job, the Carbine will be used during the heist, fitted with a suppressor. During the Aztecas' attack on Trevor's meth lab, Trevor and Chef use the Carbine to hold off their attackers. In the events of The Wrap Up, FIB agents will also be seen using the Carbine during the intro cutscene and during gameplay. Merryweather mercenaries will also use the Carbine against the player during their mission appearances. As with GTA IV, NOOSE officers will use the Carbine against the player during a wanted level of three stars or higher. Gallery In-Game models M16-GTA3.png|GTA III M4-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories M4-GTAVC-PS2.png|Model 653 used in the PS2 version of GTA Vice City, and in the cutscenes of all versions of the game. The most notable differences are the longer barrel and the correctly modeled front sight and collapsible stock. CamoM4-GTASA.PNG|Beta camo M16 from the GTA San Andreas mission Stowaway AssaultRifle-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories CarbineRifle-GTA4.png|GTA IV CarbineRifle-GTAV.png|GTA V Crbnrifle.png|Appearance on the Rockstar Games Social Club website CarbineRifle-GTAV-details.jpg|Detailing on the Carbine Rifle CarbineRifleYALF-GTAV.png|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the Carbine Rifle HUD icons M163HUD.jpg|Grand Theft Auto III M4-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City M4-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas M4-GTALCS-icon.png|GTA Liberty City Stories & Vice City Stories M4-LCSmobile-icon.png|GTA Liberty City Stories mobile version CarbineRifle-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV CarbineRifle-GTACW-icon.jpg|GTA Chinatown Wars CarbineRifle-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V CarbineRifle-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version First Person Carbine Rifle GTAVe FPS.jpg|Holding Carbine Rifle GTAVe FPS Iron.jpg|Down the sights Carbine Rifle GTAVe FPS Reload.jpg|Reloading Screenshots RubOut-GTAVC.jpg|The old M16A1 Carbine model seen in some cutscenes of Vice City Ammo M4.jpg|Buying the Carbine from Ammu-Nation in San Andreas CarlJohnson GTASA Carbine.png|Carl Johnson with a carbine in Grove Street M4 LCS.JPG|Toni Cipriani using the Carbine Franklin reloading carbine rifle.jpg|Franklin Clinton reloading the Carbine Rifle equipped with a grip Michael-with-M16-GTAV.jpg|Michael De Santa with a fully modified Carbine Rifle FranklinCarbine.jpg|Graphically improved Carbine Rifle in the next-gen re-release wielded by Franklin Carbine Rifle.jpg|Carbine Rifle in GTA Online Carbine Rifle in car theft.jpg|Franklin using the Carbine Rifle to steal a car Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In the walled off area in the southeast part of the Liberty Tree Offices, where the mission Kingdom Come takes place. (Use the nearby Moonbeam, park it by the lowest part of the wall, climb the Moonbeam, and jump over the wall to access). *Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale - On the back porch of the pink house (fourth from the west) at The Homes. *Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale - Near the top of the stairs for the west dam platform (not the top of the Cochrane Dam power house) at the base of the Cochrane Dam. *Delivered to safehouses after collecting 90 Hidden Packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Prawn Island - In Studio B (behind the moon lander) at the InterGlobal Films complex. *Starfish Island - In the small room at the bottom of the Vercetti Estate's stairwell east of the main entrance after the completion of Rub Out. *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Rub Out ($5,000). *Little Haiti - In the middle of a cluster of shacks in the center of the North Haitian Neighborhood (just south of Auntie Poulet's house behind the house with the Voodoo in front). *Little Havana - At the west side of the red and white building directly across the street west of Cafe Robina (where Tommy took Phil to during Boomshine Saigon). *Fort Baxter - Wasting some of the Soldiers will give a decent amount of M4 ammo. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos - Next to the runway, there are three white and yellow striped "ramps". Between those which are placed at the end of the runway is a Carbine Rifle. *Palisades, San Fierro - Behind the northernmost house next to the beach. *Area 69, Bone County - Behind a staircase leading to a control tower, southwest side. *Pilgrim, Las Venturas - On the roof of the hotel. *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - In front of the casino if all 50 Horseshoes are collected. * Easily acquired from dead soldiers. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Newport, Staunton Island - Among the containers at the docks and east of an unique stunt jump. It's located between the containers that are placed towards the Big Shot Casino. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Available to purchase from Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop for $5,400 once the player beats the mission "Friggin' the Riggin'". *Available at each safehouses after collecting 60 hidden packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Vice Point - Behind the building next to northernmost empire site. *Vice Point Mall, Vice Point - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $5,400 but the price is decreased to $4,050 when the player beats Phil's Shooting Range. *Fort Baxter - Killing soldiers will make them drop their weapons. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' It can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $5,000 and each additional magazine will cost $100. It can be purchased from Little Jacob for $3,500 with each additional magazine costing $70. The Carbine Rifle can also be acquired from NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers, FIB Agents and certain LCPD Officers, specifically those who guard places of high security such as The Statue of Happiness, Francis International Airport and the roadblocks on bridges (before Three Leaf Clover). Bohan *Industrial - Can be found in one of the offices inside the abandoned warehouse where the player rescues Roman from the mission Hostile Negotiation. Algonquin *Algonquin Bridge - Can be found atop the roof of the Pedestrian Walkway on the Algonquin side, from the subway tunnel entrance. *Easton - Can be found well-hidden behind some trash cans on the east side of Grand Easton Terminal. The trash cans can be reached quickly through an alley on Jade St. Alderney *Leftwood - Can be found underneath the pier where the strip mall is situated off Beaverhead Avenue. The strip mall can be seen from the cliff where Niko executes Aiden O'Malley during the mission Tunnel Of Death. *Tudor - Can be found in a small loading dock area on the north side of the old Sprunk factory. *Tudor - Can be found atop the northern superstructure of the old rail bridge that spans the river which divides Tudor and the Acter Industrial Park. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Available in Ammu-Nation after the Fully-Crocked Upgrade is purchased. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought at Ammu-Nation after completing The Jewel Store Job, for $2,100. *After entering and exiting a Park Ranger SUV the player will get 30 Rounds. *Can be acquired when killing NOOSE, Army or LSPD officers carrying the weapon. *Going to the Army Base and killing the two soldiers at the gate. *Equipped by LSPD officers patrolling the airport. *San Andreas State Prison Authority guards uses this weapon around Bolingbroke Penitentiary. *Awarded to the player when entering a FIB Buffalo, FIB Granger, Crusader, Unmarked Cruiser, Sheriff SUV, Park Ranger or Police Predator. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought at Ammu-Nation after level 42 is reached. *May spawn during Merryweather Gang Attacks both as weapon pickups and being used by Merryweather. *Alternatively it can be obtained for free by going to the Army Base and killing members of the military, or by visiting the airport in South Los Santos from some police officers (To keep the rifle after leaving a lobby the player is required to be level 42, as if the player doesn't meet that requirement they will lose it once they leave). *Spawns at waves 4+ during a Survival, and common among enemies at higher levels. Trivia General *The name "Carbine Rifle" used in GTA IV and GTA V is a contradiction in terms, as "carbine" and "rifle" represent two mutually-exclusive categories. A carbine is a firearm with a barrel length shorter than a rifle's or musket's, but longer than a pistol's. 3D Universe *In the PlayStation 2 version of Grand Theft Auto III, the AR10 has a green aiming cursor, but in the PC, Xbox and mobile versions of the game, the green cursor is replaced by a circle and a dot. *In San Andreas and Vice City, the Colt 733 has the front sight facing backwards and the stock is modeled differently. HD Universe *Strangely, the M4 in Grand Theft Auto IV has two reload animations. When Niko is standing while reloading, he will pull the charging handle, but when crouching while reloading, he takes "out" the magazine, puts "another" in and pulls the charging handle. There is no confirmed reason for why there are two reload animations, but it is speculated that it is for balancing reasons, as the player is much more effective while crouched. This oddity is also present on the AK-47 and the Assault Shotgun. *In GTA IV, the bottom of the Carbine Rifle's magazine is stamped with the words "Stop Chillin' Start Killin'". *There are a few artworks of Michael holding an M4 CQBR with an M68 CCO red dot sight and sound supressor. However, said weapon never appears in-game. *In GTA V, when customized with a scope attachment, the iron sights are not removed or flipped down; this is highly impractical as the iron sights would obstruct the viewing field of the scope. This is most likely an oversight by Rockstar. In the updated GTA V ''for next gen consoles, the sights are correctly flipped down, but only in first person view. *Adding the suppressor to the Carbine Rifle in ''GTA V seems to convert the barrel into an integral suppressor. This is slightly reminiscent of the AAC Honey Badger assault rifle, which is also an M4 variant that has an integral suppressor. *In'' GTA V'', although the charging handle is obviously seen pulled back while reloading in third person view, in first person view, the charging handle remains static, despite the hands motioning the bolt pull, and the sound of it being pulled playing. Navigation }} de:M16 es:Carabina fi:AR-15 it:M4 pl:M16 pt:M16 ru:M16 Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons